


AEW Fics

by dontoverthinkthis



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Age Regression, Crushes, Found Family, Love, Multi, Non-Canonical Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, not sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontoverthinkthis/pseuds/dontoverthinkthis
Summary: Whenever the author gets an idea AEW related they post to this fic  series. Updated when I feel like it. Enjoy!(Subject is mainly age regression, but also there will be a couple of ships here too. And sometimes real person fiction! Wait that’s exactly what this is!)
Relationships: Jon Moxley & Darby Allin, Kenny Omega/Adam Page, Luchasaurus & Jungle Boy & Marko Stunt
Comments: 15
Kudos: 33





	1. Deathmatch Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough match, Darby is scared for his daddy. Jon assures him that he’ll never leave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this chapter originally had Jimmy Havoc instead of Jon Moxley. However, because of the allegations, and because I read an extremely adorable work by garbagemanmilo called family pack, I switched him for Jon Moxley. Enjoy!

Jon is starting to hate how uncomfortable his pants are feeling from being worn for so long and being stuck with his own blood and sweat. He doesn’t mind, though, in fact he loves it. Deathmatches are Jon’s bread covered in blood, and it feels damn good to be able to bring some of that to mainstream wrestling.

There’s only one minor problem tonight. It’s really half a problem. Darby is quickly regressing, but he’s never regressed after one of Jon’s matches. Darby usually regresses after a particularly intense match or in stressful times. He’s been Jon’s little since they first fought, and the revelation was accidental.

Jon smiles fondly as he changes into casual clothing. He remembers walking by Darby’s locker room and hearing whimpering. Since it was after their match, he was concerned for the younger man, that he might be having some trouble, so Jon pushed open the door. He was quite shocked to see Darby crying in the middle of the floor, struggling to unbutton his shorts, and it broke Jon’s (carefully guarded) heart, so he carefully approached Darby.

“Hey, little one,” Jon said softly as not to startle Darby, who looks at him with wide, tearful eyes. “Do you need help?”

“Y-yes,” Darby hiccupped, and Jon carefully undressed Darby and helped him into his casual clothing. After Jon practically dressed Darby (the boy was being unusually...not helpful), his eyes started falling shut and he fell against Jon’s big chest, sticking his fingers into his mouth and beginning to suck contentedly.

Jon realized what was going on when he saw that. “How old are you, little one?” In response, Darby held up four fingers, but his pinkie was curled in half. “So, three-and-a-half?” Darby nodded against Jon’s chest. “Okay. I can work with this. Little one, can I take you to the hotel?” Unbelievably, Darby nodded his consent, and stood up, but Jon took one look at him, noticing his fatigue. The older man scooped the younger man off his feet, and Darby immediately curled into Jon’s chest again. Jon ignored the looks he got from their co-workers, and got a runner to put his and Darby’s bags in the trunk of the Lyft. On the way to the hotel, Darby fell asleep, so Jon carried him to his own room, unwilling to leave Darby by himself in this state.

When Darby woke up in Jon’s room in the morning, Jon was already up, showered and eating breakfast. The platinum-blond began to panic once he realized what happened the night before, and begged Jon not to tell anyone his secret. Much to Darby’s shock, Jon was completely understanding and comforted him, then proceeded to further shock Darby by offering to be his caregiver.

“Nobody should have to go through it alone,” Jon argued gently, “how’s a child supposed to care for themselves on their own?”

Darby, once he got over his shock, launched himself at Jon and hugged him tight. “Thank you. I’d like to have a caregiver. And I’d love for it to be you.”

Since then, Jon has been Darby’s caregiver, and he absolutely loves it. It’s a wonderful stress reliever for Darby and an awesome way for Jon to relax and get his head back on straight. It strengthens the close, out of ring relationship between Jon and Darby.

Now, back to the half-problem. When Darby is in headspace, he’s clingy. He doesn’t like to be left on his own even for just a couple of minutes, and always wants to know where his daddy is. Jon doesn’t mind, in fact he adores this trait of little Darby. That said, tonight isn’t exactly the best of nights for clinginess for two reasons. The first, lesser reason, is while Darby will always be Jon’s first priority no matter what, Jon needs to tape up and treat his wounds from the night. The second, major reason is that when Darby is little, Jon does not allow him to consume violent content-yes, even wrestling, because Darby is a very impressionable baby and will try it out himself. Like the one time Guevara dared him to jump off the ramp and land on his skateboard. Thank god Jon happened to be passing through, since he could recognize that Darby was falling into his headspace, and was able to stop him. (He very nearly tore Guevara’s head off for that one.)

Due to work, Darby has been under a lot of stress lately, and has been regressing more often. This isn’t an issue for either of them, but Jon has to find a way to take care of his injuries without Darby noticing. The younger man is currently with Jurassic Express, because Luchasaurus has two littles of his own and is very adept at caring for them. (Jon has absolutely no idea how the dinosaur man handles Jack and Marko with such patience, especially since they’re full of energy and so athletic.) Darby’s been in his headspace since the early afternoon due to stress, and is being kept away from tv to prevent him from seeing the show, but since he’s preoccupied with his friends Jack and Marko and the toys between them, he doesn’t even care.

Jon knocks on Jurassic Express’ dressing room door, and is greeted by the tired looking Luchasaurus. Looking past the dinosaur, his lips quirk into a fond smile. Darby, Marko and Jack are fast asleep, curled around each other as well as a toy each. There are a couple of toy cars clenched in Marko’s fist as he sleeps on his stomach, an arm thrown loosely over Jack. Jack is curled in the fetal position, his arm over Marko’s back and a green triceratops stuffie pressed against his chest, sucking on a bright pink pacifier even while asleep. Darby is slumped against the locker, holding onto his stuffed koala, drool running down his chin. Aside from the toys the three boys have, the room is clean.

“Thanks for looking after Darby, man,” Jon expresses gratefully, walking into the room, careful not to wake anyone. “He try to wait for me to come back?” He motions with his head to Darby’s form, slumped against the lockers.

“Yeah, he did, and it’s no problem, man,” Luchasaurus says, “Darby’s a great kid. Marko and Jack love him.”

Jon carefully lifts Darby up, careful not to wake him. “Darby loves them too,” he whispers, “thanks again for watching him.”

“Do you need any help to the hotel?” Luchasaurus asks. Jon shakes his head, giving the dinosaur a grin.

“I think I should be asking you that,” he says, motioning to Luchasaurus’ sleeping boys with his head.

Luchasaurus looks at them with a loving expression. “Nah, neither of them are very heavy. I’m good man.”

Jon walks out the door. “Goodnight.” The dinosaur returns the sentiment as Jon carries Darby to a waiting Lyft, wincing a bit at his aching body. He’s glad that Darby’s out cold and that their room’s on the first floor. It will be easy to lie Darby down for the night, Jon can get through his injuries as quickly as possible and slide into bed for the night.

Darby sleeps all the way to the hotel, much to Jon’s relief. A considerate hotel employee passing by sees the load Jon is carrying and kindly unlocks the hotel door. Jon makes a mental note to leave that employee a large tip. Kicking the door shut, he kicks the bags into the corner so they won’t get tripped over. He carries Darby over to the bed and tucks him in tight, taking a second to admire his beautiful boy before kissing his forehead and going into the bathroom to finally take care of his body.

With a bit of struggle, Jon peels off the t-shirt he threw on before he left Daily’s Place. He’s not at all surprised to see the angry red and slightly demonic-looking bruises blooming over his torso and back. “That’s kind of nasty, ain’t it?” He mumbles to himself, unzipping his pants and sighing in relief when the cool air hits his sweaty, warm skin. Luckily, his legs are pretty much fine and he can walk without pain in them, so he slides on grey sweatpants and focuses his attention on his upper half. Since he’s been training and has had tons of matches, death or non death, he’s used to this kind of thing, and he’ll heal up before he needs to wrestle again. 

“Daddy?”

Whipping to the doorway of the rather spacious bathroom for a hotel, Jon’s heart sinks when he sees Darby standing in the doorway. Darby’s eyes are glued to Jon’s bruised body, and his eyes fill with tears. “Daddy...you’re, you’re hurt!” Darby chokes out, bursting into tears. Jon’s physical pain is nothing compared to the emotional pain of Darby crying. Much like his adult self, Darby isn’t much of a crier in littlespace, but when he cries, it’s pretty serious. Jon puts the tape down and opens his arms.

“C’mere, Darby,” he coaxes, but Darby doesn’t move, and Jon gets that Darby’s afraid of hurting him. “It’s okay, baby, you’re not going to hurt daddy.” At his gentle words, Darby hesitantly comes closer and carefully hugs Jon around his shoulders, avoiding his midsection entirely. Humming encouragingly, Jon pulls his little boy into his lap, shushing him softly. Reaching for a plastic cup, Jon tears the plastic off with his teeth and fills the cup with water from the sink, giving it to Darby. “C’mon, little one, you need to drink, or your body will lose all its water and you’ll dry up!” Despite his tears, Darby giggles a bit at the cheesy joke and takes the cup, taking a tiny sip. “Good baby. Now, you know when you’re my big boy, you fight?” Darby nods. “I do that, too. You know that. Daddy was just fighting a hard match tonight. He’s going to be fine.”

Darby looks up at him, face tear-stained, gripping the cup like it’s his lifeline. “Daddy...you won’t die, will you?” he asks quietly.

“Baby, I promise I won’t. I am here for you, and I won’t die because of a match.” Wrestling is dangerous, but Jon is a professional. If there’s ever a situation that expresses even the slightest bit of uncertainty at his survival, he’s walking out. Not just for himself, but for his wife, his parents, his fans, and for Darby. His little needs him so much, and he can’t leave him.

Darby clings to Jon’s neck. “Don’t leave me, Daddy,” he whimpers.

Jon holds Darby tightly. “Never, baby. That’s a promise.”

“I love you, Daddy,” Darby mumbles, sucking his fingers again.

“And Daddy loves his baby even more,” Jon replies, kissing the top of his baby’s head.


	2. Pack Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets jealous of how much help Luchasaurus gives to Marko, and becomes convinced that Luchasaurus loves him less.

Many people assume since Jack is taller, he’s the middle of Jurassic Express/his pack. Not true; Jack is actually the youngest of the pack, and Marko is a year older. Ever since Jurassic Express formed, the trio has been an almost inseparable pack.

Almost.

It’s a bit of a known fact that Luchasaurus often gives Marko more protection and help. because he’s smaller and weighs less. And lately Jack has been getting jealous of how much their father pays attention to Marko. He doesn’t get why he’s feeling this way. Marko has some special needs, Luchasaurus explained to him when they upgraded to a pack of three, and Jack totally understands. But, he can’t help feeling jealous at this point in time. 

Both Jack and Marko regress into younger ages; they’re age regressors. Marko’s regression age is between 5 and 10 years old, and Jack’s is anywhere from infant to 4 years old. Marko doesn’t change very much when he regresses-his energy level is the same and he still likes and dislikes the same things as he does when he’s big (Except for carrots and pineapples, which Luchasaurus is still trying to feed him), with a much higher affinity for red fruit juice (which is STRICTLY rationed by Luchasaurus). You can tell Marko’s regressing when his energy doubles and his manner of speaking becomes more like a typical 5 year old. His jokes are also fitting for a 5 year old, and he especially loves jokes off popsicle sticks. (He saves all the ones he gets to build into bird houses.)

When Jack regresses, he gets quieter. He’s already a pretty quiet young man, but when he’s little, he generally doesn’t speak unless he’s spoken to or needs something. He also loves to chew on stuff, which admittedly isn’t different from big Jack, but unlike big Jack, he’ll try to put anything in his mouth to chew on. Which includes hair, title belts, and Luchasaurus. (The dinosaur’s tough skin is unaffected by his younger son’s chewing, but keeps a supply of pacifiers and child-safe chew toys on hand so Jack doesn’t hurt himself).

Since Marko is much more energetic than Jack when they’re little, Luchasaurus tends to pay more attention to Marko. Marko will wander off at whatever catches his short attention span. It's one of Luchasaurus’ greatest fears that one day Marko will get lost. (Thanks to the dinosaur’s keen senses, his older son is always within his reach.) Plus, Marko’s energy means lots of playtime to tire him out. Jack is attentive and obedient, and always happy to play with his father and brother-his pack. Luchasaurus’ time with Marko also applies in the ring. He protects Marko more than he does Jack. Jack knows this is because he can take (slightly) more hits than Marko but he’s still jealous.

One rainy evening, Luchasaurus and Marko have a tag match on Dynamite. This week, they’re up against Jon Moxley and Darby Allin. Jack is watching backstage, bored and cranky. He’s usually really excited for work, especially watching his pack and friends wrestle. But today feels different.

Jack kicks his feet unhappily. “I hate rain,” he whines, but nobody hears him, and this only makes him crankier. Rain isn’t good when you live in the jungle and it makes you cold and wet and icky. Jack hates rain. He also hates that he didn’t get his nap today, that he forgot his favorite stuffed triceratops Larry at the hotel, and that Luchasaurus or Marko aren’t here to comfort him. Crossing his arms tightly over his chest, he looks up and sees his pack’s match has started on the tv. He has to smile when he sees Marko and Luchasaurus embrace, but his sourness quickly returns when he remembers he’s not out there with them to be part of that embrace. Thunder suddenly cracks the sky and Jack jumps with a loud squeak. Tears fill his eyes, but he hastily wipes them away. He’s trying to be brave while his pack is out wrestling, but it’s hard.

Whether he’s big or little, Jack is a very cuddly, affectionate person. He loves to hug and hold hands and express his love. And right now all he wants is for his pack to come back and cuddle him till the thunderstorm is gone. Jack hates being alone more than thunderstorms. Looking back up at the tv, he sees Luchasaurus shielding Marko with his body as Jon pummels him. Jealousy fills Jack’s veins like lava.

“He...he really loves Marko more than me,” Jack mutters angrily, but the angry tears quickly become sad sobs. Hugging his knees, he buries his face in them and sobs as quietly as he can. After sobbing for a few minutes, he straightens, swiping a hand across his eyes. “Well, fine! If Luchasaurus and Marko don’t need me, why am I here? I’ll just go and find a new pack!”

Jack has regressed, but irrationality can come with regression which explains his current state of mind. Digging around the locker room for a pen and some paper, he finds what he’s looking for, and so kneels down to write on the bench.

*

“Woo! Great match, everyone!” Marko cheers, high-fiving Darby.

“Got that right, man,” Darby agrees with a small smile, then grimaces at the pain in his back, which is bright red. 

“Looks like we gotta ice ya up, Darbs,” Jon says to his younger partner, patting Darby’s non-bruised shoulders. Darby gives his partner an appreciative smile.

“I wonder how Jack’s doing?” Luchasaurus says. Jack has been in a sour mood since it started raining, and Luchasaurus has a strong feeling that Jack’s regressing. Unlike Marko, Jack at times does not actually acknowledge when he’s regressing, insisting it’s just a mood or the weather. 

When Jack came out to his pack as an age regressor, he was terrified they wouldn’t accept him and would kick him out of the pack. It happened with his last one. He was so surprised when they embraced him, and told him firmly that he’s theirs no matter what. Marko had been an age regressor for a couple of years before Jack, and was more than eager to be an older brother figure to Jack. Despite Jurassic Express’ acceptance of him, Jack is often reluctant to reveal when he’s regressed due to his past pack’s treatment of his status as an age regressor (Luchasaurus swears that if he ever meets Jack’s old pack, he will rip their heads off, and Marko will play soccer with their heads). 

“Yeah! Let’s go see Jack!” At the mention of his brother, Marko excitedly runs off to their dressing room. Luchasaurus shakes his head fondly while Jon and Darby share a chuckle. “Jack?” Marko pushes the door open, but sees the room is empty. “Jack, where are you?” Luchasaurus comes up behind Marko and frowns when he sees a lack of Jack. “Where’d he go?” Marko asks, whipping around, but no Jack. 

“What’s the problem?” Jon comes when he hears the commotion, a roll of medical tape in his hand. Darby isn’t with him, which means he’s in the locker room next door waiting for help with his wounds. 

“Jack’s gone!” Marko exclaims, his blue eyes wide and wild with increasing panic. He’s very close to his brother and doesn’t like to be away from him for very long. Jack not being present is freaking him out. A piece of white catches Marko’s eye and he sees it’s a piece of paper. “Look! A piece of paper with...JACK’S HANDWRITING!”

“Marko, not so loud,” Luchasaurus lightly chides Marko, taking the paper out of his hand. “Let’s see...it says, Dear Luchasaurus and Marko, I keep seeing how you two are so loving and how Luchasaurus pays more attention to Marko. Even though I love you two so much, I can see you two don’t need me anymore. Love, Jack.”

Marko’s face falls and his heart falls into the soles of his shoes. “Jack...thinks we don’t love him as much as you and I love each other?” He repeats in disbelief. Jurassic Express are an extremely tight knit pack, and Jack’s belief that he’s the least loved of the pack shatters their hearts into tiny, bite-sized pieces.

Luchasaurus is very concerned about Jack’s disappearance and his wrong belief about being less loved than Marko, but he’s rational. “I’m going to take a look for Jack,” the dinosaur says to his son and friend.

“I’ll come with you!” Marko says determinedly. 

“As much as I would love for you to come, I think I need to talk to Jack, alone,” Luchasaurus tells him gently. Jack has been in need of a bit of alone time with him, plus, Luchasaurus needs to help him realize regressing isn’t a bad thing. Luchasaurus (and Marko too) is here to care for him. 

Marko opens his mouth to protest, but he’s cut off by Darby calling, “Hey, Marko, I could use your help!” 

“With what?” Marko calls back.

“...Can you hold my hand? The bacterial spray stings,” Darby calls back, quieter, and Marko bites his lip, unsure, but decides to help his friend.

“Luchasaurus, please find Jack,” Marko says to his dinosaur father, grabbing his large hand in his smaller ones.

Luchasaurus smiles at his older son, and gives him a kiss on top of his backwards cap. “You got it, kiddo. Don’t worry, I’ll be back with him very soon.” He nods at Jon, and Marko follows him to his shared locker room with Darby. The dinosaur has to chuckle at the empty hallway, because there is no way that Darby would have asked Marko to hold his hand if anyone other than Jon and Luchasaurus was around. Darby keeps his physically affectionate traits STRICTLY to himself, his daddy/caregiver and his friends.

Luchasaurus looks around the building as he passes by, ducking his head into any open doors, but no Jack. The dinosaur’s concern increases when he doesn’t see Jack anywhere in the backstage area of the building, and one look at the televisions scattered about the arena shows him that Jack is not in the ring area. 

The rain is pouring down, hard, and Luchasaurus is getting more worried by the second, until he spots a very familiar head of hair underneath a refreshment table, letting out a heartbreaking whimpery noise.

*

Jack’s plan to run away and find a new pack admittedly wasn’t very well thought out. The thunderstorm isn’t letting up, in fact it’s getting stronger. Jack knows now that he’s regressed, but he doesn’t know he’s regressed into a 2 year old. The younger Jack regresses, the worse his dislike for rain gets. Right now, little Jack is terrified out of his mind, and when he heard the loudest clap of thunder yet, he burst into tears and ducked under a drink table to hide, burying his face into his knees and begging silently for the storm to go away.

He wishes his pack was with him right now, but he ‘remembers’ they don’t really love him. They’re happier and better off without him, he tries to remind himself, but then more thunder cracks the sky and he whimpers loudly.

“Jack?” His head shoots up at that familiar voice, and he almost flings himself into Luchasaurus’ arms. Almost.

Instead, Jack lets out a huff and backs against the wall more, hiding his face again. “Why aren’ you wit Marko?” he asks crankily. “Don’ you love him more?”

“Jack, baby, I don’t know why you think that,” Luchasaurus says patiently, “it’s not-”

Jack looks up at his father and bangs his fists on the floor. “Don’ lie to me! I know you do! You’re always techting him and stuff more than me!” Tears pour down his face not unlike the rain outside and Luchasaurus feels his heart break.

“Jack,” the dinosaur says gently, holding out his arms, “c’mere.” Jack is intent on NOT letting Luchasaurus hold him, but thunder cracks the sky again. That, and his need for affection breaks Jack’s resolve in two and he scrambles into his father’s arms, clinging to him impossibly tight.

Luchasaurus wraps his younger son in his arms safely, shushing his sobs. “Jack,” he begins, “I don’t love Marko more than you. I love you and him the exact same. I protect him because he has a few special needs, but that doesn’t mean I don’t protect you, too.”

Jack sniffs and looks up at Luchasaurus. “R-really?” 

“Really,” Luchasaurus confirms. “Trust me, Jack, the second anyone tries to hurt you, I’m there fighting them off. You two are my babies, my boys, my pride and joys. I could never love one of you above the other.”

Jack smiles, showing all his teeth, and hugs his dinosaur father. “I love you, Daddy,” he says, hugging him as tight as he can. “I’m s’ry I ran away. I don’ wan’ a new pack.”

Luchasaurus hugs his younger son back comfortably. “Nor do we want you to find a new one. I love you, and Marko loves you.” Speaking of his older son, Marko is probably getting worried. “Hey, Jack, wanna go see Marko?”

Jack’s eyes brighten at the mention of his brother. “Yeah! Yeah! Marko! Marko! Carry me peas, Daddy?” He gives Luchasaurus his baby dinosaur eyes that make the dinosaur practically melt.

“Of course, baby. Let’s go get Marko.” Luchasaurus easily picks up Jack, and Jack happily rests his head on the dinosaur’s shoulder, sticking his fingers into his mouth. He left his pacifier in the hotel next to Larry. 

Marko is beyond relieved when he sees Jack in Luchasaurus’ arms and quickly gets that Jack is in his little headspace. “Hey, buddy, ready to go to the hotel and see Larry? Huh?” He asks tenderly, patting his younger brother’s back. Jack sleepily agrees, fighting to stay awake. 

With help from Jon and (little) Darby, Luchasaurus gets their things packed up with Marko excitedly chatters to the dozing Jack. It never fails to warm (allegedly) cold-blooded Luchasaurus, the loving relationship Marko and Jack have. They may not be related by blood, but it doesn’t mean a thing-as far as the two boys care, they’ve always been brothers, Luchasaurus has always been their father and they’ve always been and always will be a pack.

Jack gets a small second wind on the way to the hotel, but the steady rain scares him. Marko calms him down, proclaiming he will always protect Jack from anything the younger is afraid of. He goes into a loud, detailed explanation of how he will kick the rain’s rear that sends Jack into a fit of giggles and gives Luchasaurus a chuckle or two all the way to the hotel. 

At the hotel, Marko gets dressed into his pajamas quickly and gets Jack into his pajamas so Luchasaurus can shower. Marko continues to entertain Jack with amazing stories of his bravery until the dinosaur emerges in a pair of pajama pants and streaming wet hair. 

“Aright, you two, time for bed,” Luchasaurus yawns, and his sons mimic his action. “We can have much more fun tomorrow.”

“Yeah! It’s gonna be great, right, Jack?” Marko grins, settling in next to his brother. .

“Yeah! I can’t wait!” the youngest says happily, his eyes fluttering shut. Luchasaurus reaches for Jack’s favorite pacifier and gently pushes it into his mouth. “Love you lots,” the youngest mumbles around his pacifier, falling asleep.

“Love you, too, Jackie-boy,” Marko grins softly, snuggling into Jack’s back. “Love you, dino-dad,” he adds to Luchasaurus. Luchasaurus slides in at Jack’s other side, draping an arm over both his sons. 

“I love you, too, Marko,” Luchasaurus smiles softly, scritching his older son’s scalp. Marko happily inches closer to the dinosaur’s touch and quickly falls asleep. “And I love you, too, Jack.” He gives his younger son a kiss on the forehead, and Luchasaurus falls asleep. The pack sleeps cuddled comfortably with each other, safe from any kind of storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to be clear that age regression in my stories is NOT AT ALL SEXUAL. And I personally do not view it as sexual at all as a matter of fact. 
> 
> Second I write another series of AEW fics called Safe With Me, but this is an unrelated AU. Thank you!!


	3. Fall in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic fluff with Jurassic Express, I just love them so much! They really love each other.

The air in the forest is crisp and slightly chilly, fitting fall. The leaves are turning to reds and browns and yellows, crunching underfoot and in fists when they’re caught. Marko and Jack have a lot of fun scooping the leaves into big piles and jumping into them, leaves breaking off in their hair. Luchasaurus always smiles fondly and ruffles his boys’ hair, the broken leaves falling out like his boys are mini trees going through fall themselves.

As much as Jack enjoys the outdoors, he isn’t a big fan of colder weather. He doesn’t really enjoy wearing clothes or bundling up. When he was with his old pack (memories he’d rather forget) and before Luchasaurus adopted him, he lived in a place where it had four seasons, and Jack couldn’t stand winter. That was before AEW. Now they live in Florida, where it’s lovely all year round and bearably chilly when it needs to be. So he stays active, currently occupying himself by gathering wood for the fire. 

Jack sets the wood down in the circle pit and makes it with two stones. He smiles when fire crackles at the mouth of their cave, orange illuminating his face against the lightening sky of dusk. Luchasaurus sets the pot of milk over it to boil. Though it’s not cold or even very chilly at all, warmth is always appreciated in the woods. Marko rushes over, skidding and nearly toppling over, but he catches himself and holds up his bounty of colorful marshmallows. He grins at Jack and Jack mirrors his brother’s grin, holding up the chocolate syrup.

”Alright, boys, get ready for cocoa, special Saurus family recipe,” Luchasaurus teases, holding holding up their metal mugs. 

Marko laughs loudly, scaring off nearby creatures. “Your mom made this for you? With her short little arms?” He asks, folding his arms up and his hands into claw shapes, roaring. Jack bursts into laughter and Luchasaurus chuckles fondly. 

”Yep, kiddo, and that’s where you get your short arms from, your grandmother,” he confirms, pouring the milk into the mugs.

”I may be small, but I can BITE!” He declares, snapping his teeth playfully.

”Saurus, we got any pterodactyl blood in us?“ Jack asks jokingly. “That would explain why Marko and I are such high flyers.”

Luchasaurus gasps mockingly, hand over his heart in mock offense. “Are you saying I’m not a high flyer?” The oldest and pack leader is remarkably and deceptively agile and fast for his size, it always throws people for a loop. Jack and Marko laugh loudly at their father’s reaction and it takes him only a couple of seconds to laugh alongside his sons. “Alright, boys. Cocoa! Jack, pour in the syrup.”

Carefully, Jack squirts an equal amount of syrup into each mug, tip of tongue stuck out in concentration. Fairness is important especially in a family, which Jack applies even in “small” things. “Done!” The youngest says, capping the syrup.

“Excellent! Marko, marshmallows, please.”

”On it!” Marko calls, marshmallows already stuffed into his cheeks. Counting out an equal number of marshmallows, he drops them into the mugs, spilling droplets out, but not too much. “Done!” The middle grins at his family, and they mirror it.

”Awesome!” Luchasaurus, his tough and rough skin unaffected by the hot metal, places a mug in front of each boy. “There we go! Watch it, it’s hot, but drink up!” 

Marko and Jack grab for their mugs, finding the metal is not but not so much they can’t pick it up, but when they lift it to their lips, something pops into their heads. “Hey, Saurus,” they say in unison.

”Hm?” Luchasaurus looks up, throwing looks to both his sons, sitting on either side of him. “What’s up, boys?”

”Well, you said this is a special family recipe,” Marko says seriously.

”And special family recipes have special ingredients,” Jack adds with equal seriousness.

”So what’s the secret special ingredient?!” Marko demands as Jack nods excitedly.

Luchasaurus thinks for a second before leaning over and kissing Marko’s forehead, kissing Jack’s forehead right after. Both boys’ eyes widen before they grin. “The special Luchasaurus family recipe, secret ingredient,” Luchasaurus declares, raising his mug in the air, Marko and Jack doing the same. Clinking the mugs together, the pack enjoys the cocoa and the fact that they’re together as a pack, as a family.


	4. Cowgirl Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bad nightmare, Riho’s daddies comfort their baby girl.

**11:03pm**

“Finally, we’re home,” Adam sighs, dropping his bag next to the doorway to be picked up later. “Love what I do, but it’s tiring.”

Kenny snickers. “We’re gettin’ old, ain’t we cowboy?” he teases his younger partner with a cheeky grin, making Adam want to kiss him. Which he does, and Kenny gladly returns it. 

“I’d love to make love to you, tonight, babe, but this old man is exhausted,” Adam says, pulling away.

“Same here. Let’s just worry about unpacking tomorrow and get to bed,” Kenny suggests. 

“Angel, lemme take you up on that,” Adam grins.

“Cowboy, lemme take you upstairs,” Kenny grins back, guiding his partner up the stairs.

**3:13am**

Vibration shakes Kenny out of his dream of him and Adam making love in a flowerfield (which he quickly adds to his mental bucket list), and he opens his sleep-crusted eyes to see his phone on the nightstand, glowing and vibrating. Glaring at the tiny machine, he grabs and answers it, careful not to disturb Adam, whose arm is curled around him. “What?” He says gruffly.

“Papa?” A tiny voice squeaks out, immediately waking Kenny up. He’d recognize this voice anywhere.

“Riho?” Kenny responds, propping himself up on one elbow before realizing he’s answered in English instead of Riho’s mother tongue. Before he can curse himself, she breaks out in a sob and his annoyance is immediately replaced by concern. “Honey, are you okay?”

“N-n-nightmare, papa, I’m scared,” Riho sobs, sounding terrified. “It’s-it’s so dark and I-I c-can’t find Shy!” Her sobs grow louder, shattering Kenny’s heart.

By now, Adam’s awake too, if barely. “What’s up?” The cowboy rasps out sleepily. 

“It’s Riho, she had a really bad nightmare,” Kenny explains quickly, kicking off the covers and grabbing his shorts off the floor. This wakes Adam up and his blue eyes go wide.

“Is she okay?” Adam asks out of concern for his baby girl. 

Riho is their little, whom they adopted a few months ago. She actually helped to take care of her regressed friends Marko and Jack while Luchasaurus had a match around the time they adopted her, but regressed herself for the first time while playing with them. However, she didn’t actually know she regressed until Adam came to see the boys and realized what was going on. The cowboy ended up babysitting for three littles that day and was left with Riho until Kenny was finished with his match. Since they were unwilling to leave her all by herself in that state, they took her with them to their apartment and cared for her. In the morning, when she was her adult self, she was confused until Kenny and Adam explained the situation to her. She broke down in tears and admitted that she felt like her childhood was stolen from her due to her idol and wrestling careers (though she didn’t regret them), and always wished for another chance to be a child. The couple kindly explained that she did in fact have another chance to be a child, and offered to adopt her as their little and be her caregivers. She accepted with tears in her eyes-happy tears now.

“I don’t know, I’m gonna go get her,” Kenny replies, tugging his shorts on. 

“I’m coming too,” Adam says, rising out of bed and stretching, “gimme a sec.” He tugs on a pair of jeans as Kenny fishes around for his keys, finding them just as Adam steps into a pair of sneakers and Kenny in a pair of flip-flops. “Let’s go get our baby girl.”

“I wonder what scared her so bad?” Kenny asks as he and Adam go to the car. The air is warm and pleasant in stark contrast to the darkness of the early morning.

“I don’t know,” Adam says as Kenny starts the car and drives to Riho’s Florida apartment. It’s only a 10 minute drive, but the couple are anxious because of how upset their baby girl sounded on the phone. 

Kenny rolls into an empty parking space and both men jump out, rushing into the building. The lights in the hallway are dull and some are flickering, vaguely reminding them of a horror movie. Riho’s apartment is thankfully on the first floor, and they find it in record time. 

Adam knocks on the door. “Princess? Can you hear us? It’s Papa and Daddy,” he calls softly as to not bother the neighbors but loud enough for Riho to hear. 

It takes a long minute but the door cracks open to Riho, in a white Tinkerbell nightgown with puffed sleeves, bare feet and red eyes. She immediately flings herself into Adam, burying her face in his neck and sniffling loudly. 

“It’s okay, Princess, you’re safe now,” Adam shushes his baby girl, picking her up and rubbing her back. He follows Kenny into her apartment, and the older man heads into her bedroom to pack an overnight bag for her as well as look for Shy. Switching on the light, he winces slightly as it hurts his eyes, but a patch of bright yellow appears in his line of sight. Kneeling on the floor, he grabs under her bed and pulls out the missing stuffed animal. It’s a large Fluttershy that Adam took Riho to Build A Bear for, and it’s her favorite comfort object, since she’s such a big fan of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Setting the stuffed pony on her bed, he goes into her dresser and grabs a fresh pair of underwear and pajamas, as well as one of her little outfits that he’d gotten her. He also makes sure he has her pacifier (there are spares at Kenny and Adam’s house), and stuffs it into her overnight backpack with the clothes. He frowns when he realizes that aside from the stuffed Fluttershy and the pacifier, as well as the little clothes Kenny bought for her, Riho doesn’t have any other little things. 

Heading back into the living room, he has to smile when he sees Adam, swiveling his hips and continuing to hold and soothe Riho, whose sniffles and sobs are dying down. He goes into the kitchenette and his frown deepens when he finds there isn’t anything little in the kitchenette, either. No sippy cups, bowls, or even little snacks. It’s very concerning, but he puts it away in his mind for later. Right now, comforting Riho is what’s important. He goes back to the main room and nods to Adam.

Adam’s eyes fall on Fluttershy and he smiles widely. “Look, RiRi, look what Papa found,” he coos to their baby girl, and she looks up. Her red eyes widen and she gasps in delight, smiling for the first time tonight. 

“Shy!” She squeals, grabbing for Fluttershy, and Kenny gives her the stuffed animal. Hugging the toy tight, she looks up at Kenny. “Thank you, Papa,” she murmurs. 

“No problem, sweet pea,” Kenny smiles, kissing the top of her head. “Now, let’s go.” He leads his family out of the apartment since Adam’s arms are full of Riho and Fluttershy, shutting off the lights and locking the door. On the way home, Adam sits in the back with Riho since they don’t have a child car seat for her.  _ Another thing to add to the list,  _ Kenny thinks when he looks in the back, grinning when he sees Adam telling Riho a story about a cowgirl princess (which he didn’t even know was a thing). 

When they arrive home, Adam carries Riho, on Kenny’s heels as he unlocks the house and locks it behind them. Adam carries Riho to their room, Kenny right behind them, and the cowboy gently sets their baby girl on the bed. Both men strip their jeans and shorts off, reaching for pajama bottoms (and in Adam’s case, a tank top) before settling back into bed, encircling Riho in their arms.

“Princess, if it’s okay, what was that scary dream about?” Adam asks gently, stroking Riho’s hair.

Riho gulps. “It was about you and Papa hating me,” she answers truthfully, “and you didn’t want me to be your baby girl anymore.”

Kenny gasps, mostly in mock offense but legitimate concern. “Perish the thought!” He says dramatically, making Riho giggle and Adam chuckle. “Ri, no matter what, you’ll always be our baby girl.”

“Even when you’re 100,” Adam adds, making Riho giggle again. 

“Especially when you’re 100,” Kenny agrees, “you never stop being a papa.”

“Or a daddy,” Adam puts in with a yawn.

Riho smiles again and yawns cutely. “Thank,” she murmurs, “I’m sleepy.”

“Sleep, my love,” Kenny soothes, covering her with the blanket, “and don’t worry, Daddy and I will kick the butts of your nightmares!”

“Absolutely, they won’t try anything with us around,” Adam says mock-firmly, kissing Riho’s temple as she laughs. 

“Love you, papa. Love you, daddy,” Riho murmurs, rapidly falling asleep. 

“We love you, too, baby girl,” Kenny returns, kissing her forehead.

“I love you too, papa,” Adam grins cheekily before falling asleep.

“Love you, too, daddy,” Kenny smiles sweetly before falling asleep himself.

In the morning, Riho wakes up to chocolate chip pancakes made by her daddy Adam. Papa Kenny spends much of the morning on his laptop, clicking and typing a lot, and not letting Riho see what’s on the screen.

*

A few days later, Riho is summoned to Kenny and Adam’s house. Curious, she goes to see what they’re so excited about.

When she sees the guest room has been converted into a cowgirl princess room, complete with bed, toybox, her favorite childhood movies and closet full of clothes, she bursts into happy tears and hugs her caregivers till they’re blue.


	5. Author’s Note

Hey, it’s me, the enby author! Don’t worry, I’m not quitting writing my AEW series of fics (though at this moment the ideas well is dry).  
No, I just want to say some things. First thank you all so much for reading. It warms me up so when y’all read and leave your wonderful comments. It’s so lovely, and it means a lot. Thank you all.  
Second, what I’m about to say is ridiculous but here is where I feel I have friends. I feel safe here. So here goes. I have a massive crush on Jack Perry aka Jungle Boy. I’ve been trying to get over my crush on him because while I firmly believe that NOTHING is impossible, I’m hurtfully aware that it most likely will never happen. A relationship between me and him. (And between all of us I think he’s in a relationship with that lovely hairstylist and makeup artist Stella Kae.) He’s my favorite wrestler but watching his matches lately hurt my heart. Watching him hurts my heart. I’m just trying to get over him. Over my crush on him to be more specific. And yes I’m sharing here because here I feel more accepted than on my other socials.  
Okay thank you! Hope to update the series soon!!


	6. Snuggles and Snacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Jack gets some alone time with his daddy and big brother.  
> (Takes place before/the weekend of Full Gear, which ROCKED!)

Curled up in a ball, Jack sucks softly on his fingers and grips Larry, his faithful and favorite stuffie, tightly to his chest. He’s in Jacksonville for Full Gear, which is the next night, and has regressed to a 2 year old headspace in his hotel room. He should’ve known, because he was ten times crankier than usual on the way here which isn’t like him at all. He’s calm, even-tempered, mild-mannered. Not much of a crank, but he’s more emotional in regression than as his adult self.   
  
He’s sharing the hotel room with his pack/tag partners, but both of them are currently out. Sammy Guevara stole Marko away to film for his vlog while Luchasaurus had gotten into a passionate conversation about fantasy and mythology with Brandon Cutler. Jack, getting crankier by the second, snatched their room key and stormed upstairs. He wanted to nap and a cuddle but both members of his pack were busy. 

Jack looks down at Larry, seeing his own face reflected back in the stuffed triceratops’ big black bead eyes and giggles to himself. “You’re here, Larry,” he grins, showing his teeth. Without a second thought, he shoves Larry’s snout into his mouth, chewing on the fuzzy, plush horn contentedly.

A few moments later, Luchasaurus enters the hotel room, holding his and Marko’s bags in one hand. His eyes land on Jack and immediately he registers that the young man is in little headspace. Setting down the bags, the dinosaur man strolls steadily over to Jack, whose dark eyes follow his every move, sucking on Larry’s horn. “Hello, angel,” Luchasaurus smiles, crouching down to meet his younger son’s eye level. “You want your binky? I’m sure that feel better for both you and for Larry.” Without taking his mouth off Larry, Jack nods, and Luchasaurus turns around to his suitcase. Opening the side pocket, he retrieves a plain black sack and pulls out Jack’s favorite pacifier. In less than 30 seconds, the dinosaur has swapped Larry’s snout for a durable pacifier. “There we go, isn’t that better?”

Jack nods, a sweet smile taking over his face. “Thank you, daddy,” he murmurs from behind the pacifier and making Luchasaurus’ heart swell.

“No problem, kiddo,” he assures, ruffling his younger boy’s hair. “You want a snack? And then a nap? Does that sound good?” Jack’s smile widens into a pleased grin and he bobs his head, his curls bouncing. “Alright. You want an orange? Or some grapes? How about a banana?”

”Banana! Want nana,” Jack babbles, making his father smile tenderly.

”Perfect, there’s one in here,” the older man says, grabbing a perfectly ripe banana off the counter of the kitchenette and walking over to the couch, holding it out to Jack, who grabs it excitedly, remembering to thank Luchasaurus before peeling it. Satisfied, Luchasaurus turns to unpack.

”Daddy, sit with me, peas,” Jack pleads, and Luchasaurus turns to see his boy giving the infamous baby dinosaur eyes, and he decides he doesn’t need to unpack right now. 

“Of course, pumpkin.” Luchasaurus walks back to the sofa and gently lifts his boy up into his lap. Jack rests his head on his chest, his ear above the dinosaur’s heart as he eats his banana noisily. “Hey, Jack?”

”Yes, daddy?”   
“I love you so much,” Luchasaurus says with everything he has. “I love your brother so much too. You two are the best things that have ever happened to me.”

Having finished his banana, Jack carelessly tosses it on the table (to the secret chagrin of his neat freak father) and snuggles closer to the dinosaur. “I love you too, daddy,” he says genuinely, yawning at the end of his sentence, eyelids fluttering. “Lots and lots.”

Smiling tenderly, the dinosaur man stands up, carrying Jack bridal style and the short distance to one of the two hotel beds, setting the young man down and covering him up with blankets. The second Luchasaurus pops his pacifier back into his mouth, he’s fast asleep.

Just as Jack falls asleep, the hotel room door opens to one Marko Stunt. Instead of his usual bombastic entrance, he’s yawning loudly.   
“Tired, Marko?” Luchasaurus asks sympathetically, knowing that the younger man sometimes has sleeping problems. Marko yawns again with a nod, but before he answers he sees Jack asleep in bed, his pacifier in his mouth and Larry held tightly to him, and realizes his brother is in his headspace. “Why don’t you join him? We’re free for the rest of the day,” Luchasaurus suggests. 

Tilting his head, Marko briefly considers the idea before kicking off his shoes next to the suitcases (to his father’s further secret chagrin) and takes off his glasses and snapback, placing them on the bedside table before crawling under the covers with his brother. At the addition of Marko, Jack instinctively moves closer to him, and Marko drapes an arm around him, falling asleep quickly. 

Luchasaurus walks over and kisses the foreheads of his boys before sitting on the other hotel bed, watching them sleep. He loves these two young men with everything he has. They are his everything. His whole world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack Perry will one day know what a sucker I am for him!


	7. Baby Dinosaur Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Jack has a nightmare and it’s up to his daddy and older brother to comfort him.

_Red. Red paints the entirety of what Jack can see, and when he lifts his hands to clear his vision, red streaks his fingers. His sharp smell is hit by the distinct odor of metal, and he realizes that it’s **blood**.   
_   
_“W-what? Why is this blood-?” Jack asks aloud, and more of his surroundings become clear to him and he sees the lush green of the woods. The woods he lives in with his pack. “Oh God-Luchasaurus! Marko!” Jack screams out, clearing more blood from his sight as he wills his legs to run, to search for his pack, to find them. His heart pounds in his ears, and he comes to see that there is blood **everywhere** he goes. Smeared across the trees, pooled on the forest floor, and across the rocks. “Marko! Luchasaurus! Where are you?!” Panic thrums through Jack’s veins as he continues to run. What’s scaring him even more is that the woods are deathly quiet. There are none of the usual noises and Jack is getting terrified._

_Branches crack and twigs are snapped underneath feet. Jack freezes and turns around, slowly, his eyes wider than the sullen moon. His jaw hits the ground when he sees an entirely pitch black **something** staring right at him. It’s not an animal, or even any kind of human, but it’s bipedal, and where a head would be, there are two fiercely glowing eyes. Only...these eyes, Jack knows them! On the right, he recognizes that very blue, and on the left, he recognizes that very brown.   
_

_In ice cold horror, he realizes those are Marko’s and Luchasaurus’ eyes._

Jack shoots up with a gasp, his heart pounding, and covered in cold sweat. Taking gulps of air, he whips around the cave, looking for his father or brother, but it’s the middle of the night, and the woods are dark as can be. Scrunching up his face, Jack bursts into tears and lets out a loud wail.

Marko is closer to Jack, curled up in his own bed (a sleeping bag with foil-wrapped rocks at the feet to keep warm) and he immediately is awoken by his baby brother’s shriek. Shooting out of bed, he sees Jack sobbing his heart out and his big brother instinct kicks in right away. “Jack!” Marko rushes to his baby brother’s side, kneeling next to his bed (a pile of leaves, sticks and a heavy blanket-it’s a nest, really) and wrapping his arms tightly around him. “Hey, hey, it’s okay, it’s okay, you’re safe, I promise,” Marko soothes as best as he can, stroking Jack’s face and hair to calm him.

”Marko?” Jack babbles, clinging to his big brother impossibly tight, his tears and snot staining Marko’s t-shirt, but the older man doesn’t give a care, what’s important is that his brother is taken care of. 

Heavy footsteps pound into the cave, and Luchasaurus appears, slightly out of breath. (Unlike his two children, the dinosaur doesn’t have a bed, rather he sleeps just inside the mouth of the cave, guarding the pack and always alert for threats or teenagers who attempt to get high in the woods. His boys do not need any of that.) “What happened?” He demands, especially when he sees his baby in tears and his boy attempting to comfort his little brother.

”I think he had a really bad nightmare, he just started crying,” Marko answers, holding Jack close. 

“Daddy,” Jack whimpers, reaching an arm for their father, and immediately, the dinosaur steps over to his sons and wraps them both in his embrace. 

“Hey, hey, baby, what happened? Why the tears?” Luchasaurus shushes his younger softly.

”You were gone! Pack gone!” Jack cries, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“What? We’re not gone! We’re right here, see?” Marko places Jack’s hand on his cheek and looks at him earnestly.

”Monster, monster took you away!” Jack sniffles, holding his pack tight.

”What? No monsters would ever take us away!” Marko declares. “I’d kick their ass!”

”Marko, language,” Luchasaurus lightly scolds his older son, since his younger son is a baby right now.

”Oop, sorry,” Marko apologizes, remembering.

”Better,” Luchasaurus says, winking at Marko, letting him know it’s okay before turning back to his baby. Picking up the baby, he stands to his full height, balancing him on his hips, and rubbing soothing circles into Jack’s back to soothe his whimpers and sniffles. “Jack, Jack, it’s okay, I promise. Your brother and I are here and we’re not going anywhere. Nothing will break us apart.”

”Not even scary monsters!” Marko adds gleefully.

”Not even scary monsters,” Luchasaurus confirms. 

Jack, effectively calmed down, wiggles in his daddy’s arms a little to look at his pack. His eyes are red, but luckily the tears are dried up, only tear tracks remaining. “Pack forever?” The youngest member says timidly.

Marko gets to his feet. “Pack forever,” he nods firmly, rubbing Jack’s back.

”Pack forever,” Luchasaurus agrees. “Now, it’s late. Let’s go to sleep.” Setting Jack down into his nest, Marko settles into it as well, and Luchasaurus circles the nest, settling next to Jack and his back to the mouth of the cave. He drapes an arm over both of his boys, but not before kissing each of their temples. “Good night, boys. I love you both so much.”

”Love you, too, dino-dad,” Marko yawns, nuzzling into his brother’s back and his eyelids fluttering shut. “Love you Jackie-boy.”

”Night night, love you so much, pack,” Jack murmurs sleepily, falling asleep, and safe from any monster. Their pack is forever.


	8. Bath Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luchasaurus gives his two sons a nice bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More domestic fluffy stuff! Yay!

“Daddy,” Jack drawls, crawling into the dinosaur’s lap and staring up at him with his big dark eyes, shining like the moon at night and his lips are lifted in a happy smile, not quite showing his teeth. 

“Dad!” Marko yells, skidding to a halt and falling dramatically at the feet of the dinosaur, grinning, exposing his teeth. If Jack is the moon, then Marko is the sun-his eyes shining intensely and brightly and encompassing everything with his warmth and energy. It fills Luchasaurus with such warmth he feels like he’s sitting near a fire on the a cold day. 

“Hello, angels,” he greets the two boys, scritching Marko’s scalp and rubbing Jack’s back. “How old are we today?” Marko proudly holds up 7 fingers, while Jack holds up 2, his thumb between his lips. “Okay, good. Now, what did you two get into?”

Both of the boys are FILTHY. Mud smears on each of their skins, in their wild manes (much to Luchasaurus’ duel chagrin and amusement) along with twigs, and some green stains on their lower bodies (Marko’s stained tank top, and Jack’s t-shirt has long been abandoned to their adventures). 

“Rain!” Jack grins, and indeed, Luchasaurus feels the wetness on his baby’s back.

”Rain made the mud, and we went to go play in it!” Marko adds with gusto. “Rain may stink but it did give us mud!” A small clump of mud falls out of Marko’s hair onto Luchasaurus’ lap and both boys burst into laughter at that. 

Despite his general distaste for mess, Luchasaurus is a responsible, intelligent dinosaur. He’s also a father of two, in or out of their age regressed headspaces. Mess comes with Marko and Jack, no matter what age they are at that moment. (The dinosaur wouldn’t trade it for the entire world.) “Aright,” the dinosaur huffs, getting to his feet. “Up, you two.” Jack already is cradled into his right arm, and Marko eagerly hops into his waiting left arm. Both curl into their father’s embrace as he walks into their cave, to the newest addition to it. No, it’s not another person or a pet. It’s an old-school claw foot tub that was given to them by Dustin Rhodes. 

Though AEW is a close knit wrestling promotion, age regression is still a sleeping taboo of society, and unfortunately that does include AEW. (The caregivers will fight off anyone who dare to tell their littles that what they do is perverse and disgusting. It isn’t.) Those who regress and their caregivers form a “network” of connections-not unlike a parenting circle, actually. Caregivers exchange advice and arrange for babysitting, and littles play together and closer connections are formed. It’s a good thing, a great thing in fact, but it’s still kept secret from non-regressors and non-caregivers.

However, things sometimes slip through the cracks. Those who look closer and are experienced find things that are out of society’s idea of normalcy. And the person who happened to notice was none other than Dustin Rhodes, the roster’s oldest member.

*

He was walking to his Lyft when he heard distinctive, childish crying. As a father, he instantly went into parent mode, and looked for who was making the noises. Maybe a little child had been separated from their parent and they were lost. It was only when he came upon the source of the cries he learned he was half-right.

The cries came from Marko Stunt, who was sitting on the floor crying his eyes out. Dustin was confused, but his paternal instincts kicked in, and he knelt down on the floor next to Marko. “Hey, hey, buddy, what’s the matter?” He said in a soft voice as not to scare the young man. 

Marko looked up, and saw Dustin. A person he trusted. “I d-don’t know where my dad is,” he admitted, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. “I-I s-s-saw there was candy on the table and I w-went for it and he and Jack are gone!” He continued to cry into his hands, his cap falling off his head from his shaking and sobbing. 

It broke Dustin’s heart. He didn’t entirely understand what was going on but he cared for Marko, and for all the staff of AEW-especially the younger ones, whom he fondly saw as nieces, nephews and niblings. Picking up the young man’s fallen cap, he dusted it off and pressed it back onto Marko’s head, making him look up with wide, tearful eyes. “Hey, it’ll be okay, buddy,” Dustin spoke in a calm, assuring voice. “I’ll help you find your dad.” 

Marko sniffed. “Really?” A small smile crossed his lips.

”Really,” Dustin reassured him, taking his hand and helping him to his feet. “Let’s go. He can’t be far.” Though the building was steadily emptying of staff, Dustin did indeed find Luchasaurus quickly. The dinosaur was with Jungle Boy/Jack Perry, both of them sporting worried looks. It was Jack who spotted them first, and he lit up happily briefly when he saw Marko, only for that happiness to melt into concern when he saw the smaller man’s tear-stained face. 

“Marko!” Jack rushed to Marko’s side, and Marko leaped into his arms, burying his face into the younger man’s neck. Jack looked at Dustin, his eyes going wide and his lips parted, like he was going to say something.

Luchasaurus beat him to it, stepping in front of both boys, and leveling a hard glance at Dustin. “This isn’t weird,” the dinosaur said firmly, “and if you say anything negative about it-“

Dustin held his hands up in surrender. “I don’t think it’s weird,” he said quickly, “I’m just confused.” 

Luchasaurus took a deep breath. He remembered, it was Dustin, and Dustin wouldn’t judge. But he was extremely protective of his boys. “Marko and Jack are age regressors,” he informed Dustin. 

Dustin cocked his head. “Huh? What’s that?” In all his years, he never heard anything like that.

”It means that mentally, we have periods where we’re kids,” Jack explains, rubbing Marko’s back comfortingly. “Especially if we’re stressed out or scared.”

Dustin remembered that Marko had a match earlier that night, and combined with the stress of losing his partners, that must’ve meant he regressed. “Oh. Okay, I understand,” he said, nodding. 

Jack frowned, pausing in rubbing Marko’s back. “You do?” Even with the acceptance and love of Luchasaurus, Marko, and their age regressor and caregiver friends, ‘I understand’ is still a foreign phrase in Jack’s vocabulary.

”Sure I do,” Dustin smiled. “I mean, I get it! With the things you boys have been through, it’s perfectly natural.”

”’S not just us,” Marko mumbles from his place in Jack’s arms, shyly hiding his face.

”More people regress mentally?” Dustin questioned.

Luchasaurus nodded. “Yeah. It’s not just my boys. It’s also Darby Allin, Riho, Kris Statlander and Orange Cassidy. At least those are the ones I know about in the company.” 

“There are lots all over the world!” Marko piped up, making Luchasaurus and Dustin chuckle, and Jack smile. 

“That’s right, honey,” Luchasaurus cooed adoringly, taking Marko out of Jack’s arms and cradling him protectively and lovingly. It plucked Dustin’s heartstrings. 

“So do Darby, Riho and Orange all have people like you?” Dustin questioned, motioning to Luchasaurus.

“Caregivers, and yeah they do,” Luchasaurus corrected him. “Moxley is Darby’s. Orange and Kris have Trent and Chuck. Riho’s are Page and Omega. Well,” he grimaced, “Omega’s currently MIA for Riho.” Dustin winced in sympathy for Riho, fully aware of how Omega was currently being a dick and ignoring everyone whose names weren’t Don Callis or the Good Brothers. “We talk to each other about our littles, and keep in contact.” 

“Like a parenting circle,” Dustin said, connecting the invisible dots. His smile grew. “That’s wonderful.” He looked at Marko and Jack. “Can I help? I’ve got some stuff...”

*

Filling up the clawfoot tub with warm water, Luchasaurus turns to his boys. “Alright, you two, let’s get undressed and into the water,” he says. Luckily Marko isn’t in a mischievous mood, as he eagerly gets unchanged from his dirty clothes, throwing them into a slightly wet and definitely muddy pile in a corner of the room. Jack, meanwhile, is crouching, his thumb still in his mouth and still in his dirty pants and shoes.

”C’mon, baby,” Luchasaurus coos at his younger son. “The water is nice and warm. And I think there’s even a new bath toy!”

At the mention of a new bath toy, Jack’s eyes go wide and he scrambles to get his clothes off too. When he’s fully disrobed, like Marko, they hop into the water, causing it to splash out and onto the floor of the cave. Luchasaurus makes a mental note so he and the boys don’t slip on the patch of water. 

“Alright, as promised,” Luchasaurus smiles indulgently. Reaching underneath the bathroom counter, he pulls out a small box, and opens it, reaching inside. He pulls out two rubber animals-a bright red crab and a dull purple hippo. Both boys gasp upon seeing the toys, not moving until Luchasaurus hands the crab to Marko and the hippo to Jack.

”Thank you dad!” Marko squeals happily. Jack is so happy, he can’t speak, but he looks with gleaming, happy eyes as he shoves the hippo into his mouth and chews. 

“No problem, kiddo,” Luchasaurus smiles, equally happy, kissing his boys on their foreheads. “Now, let’s bathe you two.” In 15 minutes, both boys are cleaned. The dinosaur shampoos their wild manes of hair with apple scented shampoo (shampoo courtesy of miss Leva Bates), and rinses out the shampoo with a plastic cup. Each boy is lifted out to a fluffy towel (pink for Marko and white for Jack), and are dressed in warm flannel pajamas (green for Marko and reddish/brown for Jack). Luchasaurus dresses in his own flannel pajama pants (a lighter green than Marko’s), and prepares himself and his sons for bed. And by “prepare”, they all get ready for bed in their usual way-by curling into a pile.

”Goodnight, boys,” Luchasaurus yawns, curling protectively around Marko and Jack, “I love you two more than anything.”

”Goodnight, dad, I love you,” Marko yawns, shutting his eyes and resting his head on his folded arm. “Love you too Jack.”

Jack yawns and rests his head on top of Marko, curling up. “Goodnight, I love you daddy, and I love you Marko,” he murmurs sleepily, tucking his thumb into his mouth. 

Age regression isn’t a shameful thing. It may not be easy at times. But with support and most of all love, it’s a beautiful thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Dustin Rhodes. He seems like such a sweet gentleman!  
> (I took my sweet time on this chapter didn’t I? I just lost inspiration for it, but now it’s done!)


	9. Two Dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack accidentally calls Austin dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work isn’t an age regression one, but it’s of family, friendship and love. Plus, I do worry about Jack and I know he misses Luke.   
> (RIP, Luke Perry.)

“You got enough to eat?” Austin asks Noah and Jack. They’re sitting together in catering and with their close friend, Stella Kae, who’s just sat down with a plate full of food.

”I’m good!” Noah grins, his cheeks full of biscuits and gravy. 

“Me too,” Jack nods, taking a long sip of energy drink.

“You good, too, Stella?” Austin asks the makeup artist.

”Yes, I’m good, thank you,” Stella smiles, taking a bite of her gluten free pizza. Luchasaurus smiles and finally digs into his food. He’s a caring person/dinosaur, and wants everyone to be taken care of. He’s sort of a leader at AEW. (And of course he’s the leader of his pack!) 

“Hey, pass the ketchup, please,” Jack says politely, reaching for the condiment. 

“Here you go,” Austin hands it to him. 

“Thanks, dad,” Jack hums, squirting ketchup onto his burger. Everyone at the table stares at him, which he sees when he’s finished. “What?”

”You just called Austin dad,” Stella points out gently. 

Jack’s face drains of color and his eyes go wide. “Uhhhh...” his mouth moves, trying to explain himself, and nothing but “uh” comes out. 

Noah lets out a cackle. “Oh my god, you did! You called him ‘dad’!” He laughs, earning an elbow to the ribs from a glaring Stella. “Ow! What was that for?!” 

“You’re being rude!” She whisper-snaps. Noah looks up and sees Jack is a bright shade of red, and he immediately feels bad for making fun of him. 

For his part, Austin’s eyebrows are raised and his face is paused with surprise. Jack shuts his mouth and bites his bottom lip. He doesn’t want for the oldest’s reaction to his comment, just abandons his meal and rushes off.

”Jack! Wait!” Stella calls after him, her perfectly trimmed eyebrows furrowed with concern.

”Jack, don’t go! I’m sorry, that was a dick move!” Noah cries, standing up, intent on going after him until Austin stands up.

”I’ll go get him,” the oldest says, “he needs to eat, and so do you two.”

Noah slumps into his seat, face twisted with guilt. “I didn’t mean to make fun of him,” he confesses, “I forgot about, about-“

”Luke,” Austin finishes for him gently, patting the younger man’s shoulder. “I know you didn’t mean for it to be a mean comment, you just had a moment of forgetfulness.”

”Jack probably hates me now,” Noah groans, burying his eyes into the heels of his hands, pushing his glasses to his hairline, touching the bottom of his snapback. 

“He doesn’t, you made a mistake, Noah,” Stella says comfortingly, patting his shoulder. “You’re human, and humans are flawed. It happens.” She looks up at Austin and nods at him. “Go get Jack.”

”On it,” Austin hums, walking quickly across the catering room and out the door, on the lookout for his youngest partner and friend. The building is crowded with wrestlers, artists, executives, and he keeps a lookout for familiar dirty blond hair. 

“You lookin’ for someone?” A voice says to him, and Austin looks up to see Jon Moxley looking at him. The World Championship is slung over his shoulder. 

“Yeah, I am, Jack,” Austin replies. “You seen him?”

”He just ran past me, like a minute before you came,” the champion answers, cocking his head in the direction Jack went. “Everything okay?”

”Yeah,” Austin agrees, “or it will be.”

“Good luck, dinosaur man,” Jon says, lifting a bottle of water up as a toast. Waving absentmindedly, Austin heads off in the direction the champ motioned to, and it turns out to be an exit. He pushes the door open, and sitting on the bench outside, knees hugged to his body, familiar dirty blond hair, is Jack. 

Austin crosses to where Jack is sitting and sits next to him. “Thank goodness, I found you,” he says, relieved.

“I’m sorry,” Jack’s muffled voice says, and there’s a wetness to it. Austin’s heart sinks when he realizes it sounds eerily like crying.

”Why? You didn’t do anything wrong,” the older man tells his youngest partner, rubbing his back. 

“I called you dad,” Jack deadpans, lifting his head a little, so he’s staring at his knees instead of having his face buried in them. “My tag team partner, and one of my best friends, and I called you dad.” Austin can tell it’s bothering him a lot, so he doesn’t say anything, just continues to rub his back comfortingly. His silence pays off, as Jack starts to talk again. “I miss my dad, every day,” he confesses softly, staring at his knees. “And I’ve known you since I was little. Hell, since I started wrestling. And you’ve always had my back, looked after me, and taken care of me, and have always been there for me.” Tears prick at his eyes, and Austin has to completely restrain himself from pulling the kid into his arms and hugging him tight. “You’re...just like a dad.” Jack finally looks at him and gives him a watery, genuine smile as tears pour down his cheeks.

Austin pulls Jack into his arms, and holds him tight as he sobs his heart out, rubbing his back and shushing him, assuring him it’s okay, and rocking him a bit. He may not be Jack’s biological father, but he loves the kid like he’s his own. Same thing to Noah, even though both of Noah’s parents are alive and well.

The door cracks open, and Noah and Stella pop their heads out, checking if Jack is there. Neither Austin or Jack notice their presence, but the two do notice the strong, intimate moment they’re sharing, and opt to silently return to catering to let them have it. 

That night, when Austin and Jack are on their flight back to Los Angeles, Jack falls asleep, resting his head on Austin’s shoulder. It’s that moment when Austin offers a silent prayer to the deceased Luke.

 _I know I’m not Jack’s dad,_ Austin thinks to Luke, wherever he is now, _nor would I ever try to replace you. But I hope you know I love Jack as my own, and I would do anything to keep him safe and happy._ When their plane lands, Austin regretfully wakes an exhausted Jack up, and he can’t help smiling at the younger man’s wide yawn. 

“Text me when you’re home, okay? I want to know you’re safe,” Austin instructs Jack as he helps him into the Lyft he called for him. 

Jack rolls his eyes, but there’s a smile on his face. “Got it.”

An hour later, Austin is in bed, almost asleep when his phone vibrates. Sleepily, he grabs it off his nightstand and the light of the screen burns his eyes. There’s a new notification.

Jack: home safe. Love you dad.

Austin’s eyes go wide, but he can’t help the pleased on his face.

Austin: Good to hear. Love you son. ❤️

A minute later, his phone vibrates again.

Jack: ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luchasaurus has mentioned offhandedly that he’s a something of a leader in the AEW locker room in an interview. And Jack has mentioned (to no one’s surprise) that in the locker room that he’s a bit of a troublemaker 😂


	10. Never Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone leaves Adam, but he still has his little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very easily influenced by fics and especially by music and wrestling. I’m a very emotional pansexual

A glass of whiskey rests on Adam’s thigh, cupped loosely in his fist. The glass is cold but the whiskey inside is rapidly becoming room temperature, the ice cubes diluting the liquid with each passing second. Yet Adam can’t bring himself to drink. His mind is too full, even though he wants to be distracted from his troubles more than anything right now, to _forget_ , even if it’s just for a little bit.

Everyone’s gone. Matt, Nick, Cody doesn’t give a shit, and hell, even _Brandon_. What’s hurting him more than anything, like a stake in his heart, is Kenny leaving him. 

The heart in Adam’s chest pounds painfully, like it’s trying to leap out of his throat. Adam snorts, lifting the whiskey halfway to his mouth. _Figures,_ he thinks bitterly, _of course my heart would leave me, too._

”Daddy?” A tinkling bell-like voice disrupts Adam, and he startles, nearly dropping the glass. Some of it splashes on his shirt and jeans, the liquid colder than he thought. Looking over, he sees Riho standing the doorway of the bedroom, her thumb hanging out of her mouth. Her other arm is curled around her fat brown teddy bear, and she’s clad in bright red jammies decorated with teddy bears. Her hair is tied with a green ribbon, and there’s an alarmed look on her face. “Is daddy okay?”

“Riho,” Adam gasps, not making a move as Riho crosses the room and sits in his lap. He feels horrible for forgetting she was here in the house with him. He’s been so consumed in his own misery, he forgot how this is affecting her, too. She loves Kenny, she’s known him since she was a young (actual) child, and to have him act like this, especially when he’s been so good to her, it hurt beyond belief. His heart drops into his stomach when he remembers how she cried back at Daily’s Place, demanding why Kenny and the rest of the Elite is acting so poorly, especially to Adam, whom she’d grown to love, she told them, much to Adam’s shock. Kenny was unable to say anything, only looking at the floor in shame and muttering how he was going to stay in a hotel until he “figured this out”. Riho cried after him then asked Adam if she could stay with him for the night, much to the cowboy’s further shock, but he agreed, especially when she told him that she didn’t want to be by herself after what happened. 

And the truth is, Adam doesn’t want to be alone, either. 

Riho has clearly regressed, undoubtedly due to the stress of the night.

”Look, daddy, I got dressed all by myself!” Riho beams proudly, pulling on her short-sleeved jammie shirt to show off the picture to Adam.

“That’s, um, that’s wonderful, darlin’,” Adam swallows. The guilt gnaws through his stomach, threatening to eat Adam alive as he cradles Riho and her teddy bear in one arm and his whiskey glass in the other hand. Riho looks lovingly at Adam, her eyes trailing down his face until she sees the whiskey glass in his hand. 

“Ooh! Soda!” She squeals, reaching for it.

”Oh, no, no, no, RiRi, this isn’t soda,” Adam says in a near panic, holding the glass far out of Riho’s reach. Even though Riho is 23, she’s in her little headspace right now, and it would be extremely irresponsible to let a little have alcohol. 

Tilting her head, she asks curiously, “Then what is it?”

”It’s something for grownups, baby girl,” Adam replies quickly, looking for a way to get rid of it quickly. Lifting it to his lips, he sees Riho out of the corner of his eye, looking at him with that bright smile of hers, her expression so full of love, it almost makes him puke from guilt. Shaking his head, he makes up his mind and gets up off the bed, carefully balancing Riho (and her loyal teddy bear) on his hip.

”Where we goin’, daddy?” Riho asks, wrapping her other arm around Adam’s neck.

”To the kitchen, darlin’,” the cowboy replies, strolling into the kitchen and heading straight for the sink. Without a second thought, he dumps the alcoholic drink into the sink, watching it circle the drain and disappear for good. When it’s all gone, he puts the glass into the sink and wraps his arms fully around Riho, smiling at her. “You want some juice, RiRi? Huh?” He bounces her on his hip.

A wide smile splits her face, making her light up and taking a bit of the burden away from Adam. “Yay! Juice! Juice!”

”Alright, alright,” Adam chuckles a little, setting her on the counter and grabbing her sippy cup out of the cupboard on his way to the fridge. It’s a purple one, the lid looks like a crown, and the cup itself is covered with graphics of kitties wearing crowns. “What kind of juice you want, grape or orange?”

”Grape!” Riho shrieks in excitement, happily kicking her feet. “Want grape! Orange is a person!” She laughs hysterically, thinking of their coworker Orange Cassidy.

”You’re right, he is a person. Comin’ right up, darlin’.” Adam takes out the grape juice, unscrewing the lids of the bottle and the sippy cup, and pouring in a serving of the juice. Tightly screwing the lid back on, he puts away the grape juice before replacing the sippy cup’s lid tight so it won’t spill before handing it to Riho. “There you go, RiRi.”

Sticking the sippy into her mouth, Riho drinks happily for a few seconds before taking her mouth off and smiling so bright at Adam. “Thank you, daddy,” she says sweetly.

Despite how utterly _miserable_ Adam feels, he can’t help smiling at her. “Not a problem, darlin’,” he replies, reaching over to tickle her chin, making her giggle. 

There’s a minute of quiet save for Riho sucking on her juice, and when the cup is half full, she speaks again. “Daddy, are you okay?” 

Adam freezes. Riho has such softness to her no matter what, and she always puts others before herself. When she’s so upset about her close friend, her big brother figure and papa, is acting like a massive jerk and has turned his back on Adam, she’s _worried_ for him. Even when she’s in her little headspace. He realizes he’s crying when he feels wetness on his neck.

”Daddy?” Riho is startled by the tears falling down her daddy’s face. “Are you hurting?”

Adam shakes his head, and cracks a smile as he scoops his baby girl off the counter. “I’m good, baby,” he assures her, hugging her tight. “Don’t worry about me. This is crummy adult stuff. The only things you should be worried about are what movies we’re going to watch, what kind of tea parties we’re going to have, and what snacks we’re going to buy at the store tomorrow.”

“Oreos?” Riho asks hopefully.

“Of course,” Adam grins, tickling Riho into squeals of laughter. “I’m daddy, and a daddy’s job is to take care of his baby. Not the other way around.”

Riho puts down her juice, and reaches out, wrapping her arms around Adam’s neck. “I love you so much, Daddy,” she murmurs, burying her face into his neck. “Daddy loves you so much more, Princess,” Adam says, hugging his baby girl tight and lifting her off the counter. “So, so much.” Adam may not have the Elite. But he’s not alone, never alone as long as he has his baby girl.


	11. FFTR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luchasaurus will do anything to protect Marko and Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a sucker for Jurassic Express, and I love how close they are! I love how protective Luchasaurus is of Marko and Jack.
> 
> (Disclaimer; don’t own aew or the wrestlers, wish I had Jurassic Express, fiction of fan, all that jazz so I’m not sued yada yada yada)

“Ugh...” Dax grunts, feeling like he’s been hit by a semi truck. His mouth feels like it’s full of dry cotton. He reaches up to rub a particularly sore spot on his head, but his wrist catches only an inch away and something rough scratches his skin hard. His eyes adjust to the dark and he sees the rope binding his arms to his sides and registers that he’s gagged with some sort of cloth.

The unmistakable feel of flesh hits his left hand and he’s able to turn his head to see Cash, bound by rope and gagged with cloth as well. Cash motions with his head and Dax turns, seeing Tully to his right, in the same position, and it’s when he feels a tiny bit of blood trickling down to his neck that Dax realizes they’re tied to a huge tree, and are surrounded by forest.

”You’re finally awake.”

All three men startle and look straight ahead to the voice. In the pale moonlight, dark green stands out, and the figure’s hulking shadow casts over them all. Cash and Dax start struggling, but Luchasaurus growls lowly-a warning. 

“Don’t,” he snarls, “don’t wake up the boys. They need to rest, especially with all of the crap you’ve been pulling.” 

“I donf carph abouff th boyth!” Dax snaps from behind the gag.

”Lef us go freath!” Cash demands.

Luchasaurus’ glare turns into a smirk, and he chuckles. “I don’t think so,” he says, stalking over to the three men. “Why would I let you three go? So you can kidnap Marko again? So you can cheapshot Jack and knock him out?” His eyes, though too dark to see the color, gleam, and it sends a shiver of fear up FTR’s and Tully’s spines, though they do their damnedest not to show it. 

Luchasaurus levels his stare at Tully. “You, you’re almost a dinosaur yourself, yet you think you can actually take on Marko?” He asks, knowing Tully can’t clearly answer him. “He’s strong.” He turns to Dax, who has the most hatred for them out of the three FTR members. “And you think you can defeat Jack, despite him proving otherwise? That’s why you’re all so afraid of them. That’s why you can’t beat them without cheating.” The dinosaur gets flashbacks of Marko bound and gagged in FTR’s locker room, after Jack beat Dax. How they threw powder in Luchasaurus’ face and beat Jack into unconsciousness. Truthfully Luchasaurus didn’t really care about his horns-they grew back.

What he does care about are the two young men. They are his boys. _No one_ hurts Marko and Jack without paying dearly for it. 

Luchasaurus smirks again. “You guys definitely aren’t the best in the world,” he says. “You’re not gonna be remembered.” He opens his mouth, exposing his long sharp teeth.

The sounds of the forest at night are just enough to cover the muffled screams.

-

It’s a lot later when Luchasaurus returns to the cave-it’s actually closer to morning, the black sky just beginning to purple with sunlight. He really took his time, but also indulged himself, and took a nice cold spring bath afterwards.

His boys are still fast asleep-Marko is splayed out on his back like a starfish, his curly hair all around his head, his mouth wide open and snoring loudly. Jack lays across from him on his stomach, resting his head on his folded arms, frowning and fidgeting a little in his sleep. As Luchasaurus eases to the ground and wraps an arm around each boy, Jack opens his eyes sleepily.

”Where were you?” He asks, voice deeper and rough from sleep.

”Just out,” Luchasaurus says, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Go back to sleep.”

”Okay,” Jack agrees, falling back to sleep almost immediately. His last thought before he does is that there’s a small scent of blood.

-

FTR and Tully are reported missing the next day. Two days after they’re reported missing, their bodies are found by Brandon Cutler, visiting Jurassic Express. The bodies are nearly unrecognizable with the number of rips and tears, but Brandon recognizes the jackets and calls the authorities. The forest is declared a crime scene, and Cody pays for a hotel for Jurassic Express.

The cause of death is given as a vicious animal attack, and it appears the reason FTR was in the forest in the first place was to abduct members of Jurassic Express, as they were found with rope, duct tape and gags on their persons.

At the tribute show, Dax’s wife Maria comes up to Luchasaurus as Marko and Jack play with her daughter. With pained tears in her eyes, she apologizes for her husband, his best friend and their manager’s constant torment and assault of Jurassic Express. Luchasaurus offers her a hug, which she accepts. 

Maria was right. Her husband, his best friend and their manager did torment and assault Jurassic Express constantly. But no one hurts Luchasaurus’ boys and gets away with it. With anything.

Both Marko and Jack notice the small smirk and the glint in the dinosaur’s eyes that night after the tribute show when Kenny expresses his condolences for the deaths and sympathy for what Jurassic Express suffered. But they don’t say anything, and they curl up around Luchasaurus and fall asleep in the safety of his embrace. They know he loves them, and that he’s very protective. Stroking his boys’ backs, Luchasaurus smirks in satisfaction.

_Nobody hurts my boys._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go Jurassic Express! Please goddess of wrestling let them be one of that always stays together no matter what like the Elite!


End file.
